


Blame

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy.  A Conversation.  All is not as it seems.Inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Carelessly I slopped a generous measure of whiskey into a glass, then stumbled my way across the room, almost collapsing into the chair by the window. My hand shook as I raised the glass to my lips, taking a healthy swig. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been sober.

“Do you miss her?” Her voice was scarcely a whisper.

“All the time.”

“She wouldn’t want you to be so unhappy.”

I laughed, an empty, joyless sound.

“No, she wouldn’t.”

“So, you know what you need to do.”

I laughed again. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It is. Or rather it could be.”

I downed the rest of my drink, spilling some on my sweater.

“I wish I’d never… I shouldn’t have interfered.”

“You can’t change the past. You need to live in the now. With Barbara. You need each other. You always have.”

I looked up to find... nothing. 

I was alone.

I was always alone.

And the only person to blame for that was me.


End file.
